Récidive
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH* Randy et Adam on fait un pari... Cadeau d'anniv pour Youni !


**Titre: Récidive**

**Pairing: Adam/Chris/Randy**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Note: c'est pour toi Youni, joyeux anniversaire ^^!**

* * *

**Récidive**

"_ Allez, Randy!

_ Non!

_ T'as perdu, t'as perdu! Maintenant tu vas voire Chris et tu fais ce que tu as à faire!"

Randall Keith Orton lança un regard mauvais à son petit ami qui lui le regardait tout sourire. Quelle idée de faire un pari contre Adam Copeland! Ce gars avait plus de chance qu'un million de personnes réunit...

__

"Le premier à être champion du monde, devra convaincre Chris de partager notre lit au moins une fois"

Facile à dire c'est pas lui qui devait débarquer comme une fleur et demander "Chrissounet, tu veux bien un plan à trois avec Adam?" Il observa le champion intercontinental d'un air paniqué. Il parlait tranquillement à Jeff Hardy et n'avait pas remarqué que Randy et Adam était entré dans la pièce et ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que le Legend Killer avait le cerveau complètement perturbé.

"_ Aller Dydy, c'est le moment, Jeff s'en va!

_ Oh ta gueule!

_ J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça, ça me donne des idées..."

Randy roula des yeux et se dirigea, mal assuré, vers Chris, bloquant sa respiration. Il s'assit en face de lui et ne réussit même pas sortir une phrase. Chris lui adressa un sourire et se demanda ce qui se passait avec Randy.

"_ Bonjour...

_ Salut Chris.. Euh... J'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans la loge d'Adam, ça te dérange?"

Le neuf fois champion Intercontinental fit un signe de tête et suivit le Legend Killer qui n'en revenait pas que le Canadien le suive. Il lança un regard à Adam qui était tout sourire, une lueur perverse dans le regard. Randy lui fit un signe de la main, pour lui dire de ne pas venir tout de suite. Il fit un sourire à Chris en lui indiquant d'enter dans la loge.

Une fois la porte fermée, Chris le regarda d'un air moqueur. Il commença à se déshabiller sous l'oeil d'un Randy complètement interloqué.

"_ C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as entraîné ici non? demanda Chris en voyant la Vipère complètement paniquée.

_ Non, euh oui mais...

_ Alors tu attends quoi pour m'aider? murmura Chris, se collant au Legend Killer.

Randy avait de plus en plus chaud et en oublia de prévenir son petit ami et commença à embrasser le Canadien. Celui ci gémis et commençant à se frotter à lui de manière provocante, enlevant le t-shirt du plus jeune.

"_ Ben alors Rand... Enfoiré tu commences sans moi!

_ ... Quoi?

_ Oh Adam! tu veux nous rejoindre? rit Chris en commençant à défaire le pantalon du Legend Killer.

_ Et comment..."

Il s'avançant vers eux, un sourire pervers aux lèvres et aida Chris à déshabiller complètement Randy qui grogna de plaisir, aimant particulièrement les soins que lui apportait Chris et son petit ami. Les deux Canadiens commencèrent à l'embrasser, Chris s'occupant de ses lèvres et Adam de son cou. Ses gémissements commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus rapprocher pour le plus grand plaisir de ses tortionnaires.

"_ Aaah... Chris...

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Randall? demanda son petit ami en léchant le lobe de son oreille.

_ Aaaaah!

_ Hum... Son vocabulaire n'est pas très développé...

_ On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, vu comme on est doué!

_ Vrai Adam! je crois que notre petit Randy s'impatiente..."

La chef de la Legacy se contenta de prendre la tête de Chris entre ses mains et de la diriger vers son bas ventre. Le canadien sourit et souffla sur le membre érigé du plus jeune qui hoqueta. Chris commença à suçoter son sexe, arrachant des gémissements aiguë à Randy. Adam, lui, s'occupait du cou et des fesses de son petit ami. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers l'intérieur et un des doigts s'introduit dans l'intimité du Legend Killer qui stoppa sa respiration, la douleur étant intense.

"_ Shhhh Randy... Tout va bien...

_ C'est pas toi qui ressent la douleur... Aaah!!"

Chris le suçait plus fort et le plaisir commença à prendre le dessus. Le champion Intercontinental se détacha du membre de Randy et remonta pour l'embrasser et d'étouffer ses protestations pendant qu'Adam insérait un autre doigt à l'intérieur de lui.

"_ Encore...

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux mon petit Randy?"

La jeune homme regarda ses deux amants et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

"_ Je veux toi..., dit-il en indiquant Adam de la tête, et toi..., en désignant Chris, En moi!

_ Randy tu es sûr? s'inquiéta Adam. Ca risque de ta faire mal!

_ Je m'en fous! Faites le c'est tout!"

Les deux Canadiens échangèrent un regard entendu. Adam se détacha de Randy et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le retourner. Chris en profita pour embrasser Adam qui répondit de bon coeur au baiser. Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle et partagèrent un sourire en entendant un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Randy.

Ils se positionnèrent tous les deux à l'entrée du Legend Killer et le pénétrèrent doucement. Randy poussa un cri de douleur et Adam se pencha, embrassant son dos.

"_ Si tu veux, on arrête...

_ Non, c'est bon..."

Chris prit le sexe de Randy dans sa main, essayant de redonner de la vigueur à son membre ayant perdu de sa superbe. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément. Le Legend Killer commença à s'habituer à leur présence et le plaisir le gagna peu à peu. Les deux Canadiens commencèrent à bouger ensemble. Chris s'occupait toujours du sexe de Randy qui recommençait à devenir dur.

"_ Plus vite! Merde, c'est trop bon!!"

Ses deux amants accélérèrent la cadence avec les encouragements de Randy qui se déversa dans la main de Chris. Adam ne tarda pas à suivre et lui et Chris éjaculèrent en Randy en poussant des grognements de plaisir.

Ils se retirèrent lentement. Adam colla son torse au dos du Legend Killer et embrassa son épaule. Chris se nettoya rapidement et se rhabilla en silence. Il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes Superstar et leur donnèrent un baiser à chacun.

"_ Si vous voulez encore vous amusez avec moi un jour, appelez moi!" leur dit il en faisant un clin d'oeil et sortit de la loge.

Randy caressait rêveusement les cheveux de son petit ami.

"_ Alors, tu regrettes? lui demanda Adam.

_ Non... Mais je crois que j'arriverai pas à marcher normalement avant demain!

_ Ca veut dire que je peux récidiver, là, maintenant, tout de suite?

_ Non! JE vais te faire des choses!

_ Comme tu voudras..."

Randy plaqua Adam contre le mur et recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

* * *

**Voilà XD! Cadeau Youniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (j'viens de m'apercevoir, je t'écris beaucoup de truc... :p)**

**Jeff: ouf j'avais pas de petites ailes!**

**moi: t'inquiète, ça viendra...**

**Jeff: QUOI?**

**Randy: pourquoi c'est moi en bottom?**

**moi: t'es sexy quand les gens s'occupent de toi! héhé!**

**Adam: je confirme! Tu es décidément tout à fait pardonnée!**

**moi: merci Adamichou!!!**

**Adam: ma bonté me perdra...**

**Chris: ... J'te pardonne à moitié...**

**moi: c'est déjà un début...**

**Taker: ça manque cruellement de quelque chose... Ah je sais! Moi!**

**moi: j'peux pas te mettre tout le temps non plus!**

**Taker: tu as dit?**

**moi: la prochaine fois je t'oublie pas ^^"!**

**Voili!!!! reviews?**

**merci à JustWrestler pour le titre ^^!**


End file.
